


Таинственный сад

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), kasmunaut



Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Для Стива рай где угодно, лишь бы там был Баки. Хотя сторонним наблюдателям это место может показаться неподходящим для героев Америки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини R-NC17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894180
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Таинственный сад

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Ферма»

Организаторы церемонии прощания с Пегги Картер понимали, что Капитану Америке понадобится время, чтобы прийти в себя после этого бесконечно печального события. Поэтому они арендовали для него целый средневековый мэнор в самом сердце Британии, чтобы мягкие английские пейзажи с их округлыми – и, возможно, полыми внутри – холмами и зарослями жимолости утешили и смягчили капитанское сердце. 

Стив был не против получить передышку. Само место отдыха для него не было так уж важно, хотя вид сельской Англии пробудил воспоминания о любимых детских сказках. А главное, здесь с ним был тот, с кем он эти сказки когда-то читал вместе. Для всего мира Баки Барнс пока не вышел из тени. Но в сгустившихся сумерках он шагнул в полосу света, падавшую из французского окна, открытого в сад. Стив уже ждал его. 

Дом был полон прислуги, поэтому Баки не стал заходить внутрь, хоть на приличия им и было, в общем-то, наплевать. Но зачем лишние глаза и уши? Поэтому Стив и Баки рука об руку двинулись вглубь сада. Им достаточно было росистой травы вместо ложа и звезд над головой вместо ночника. 

Но тьму неожиданно прорезал ярко-желтый луч. В небольшом холме прямо на территории усадьбы словно открылась дверца. Внутри было светло как днем и виднелись какие-то неестественно-зеленые заросли. Таких не увидишь в обычных садах. Видимо, живущие в холме фейри знали толк в древесной магии, и к тому же управляли сменой дня и ночи. Или, может, сказки говорят правду, и время в их царстве течет по-другому. 

Стив и Баки, не сговариваясь, шагнули в проем. После встреч с Локи и читаури разве не смогут они найти общий язык с исконными обитателями английских равнин? Но внутри никого не оказалось. Лишь бесконечными рядами росли веселые зеленые кусты и мерно журчала вода. Поливальная магия здесь тоже была на высоте. 

Стив осматривался вокруг, открыв рот. Ведь он так и остался в глубине души наивным бруклинским мальчишкой, тем более что души и чистоты в нем стало только больше, ведь выросло тело, все это вмещавшее. Впрочем, возможно, Баки уже встречалось нечто подобное. Стив услышал, как тот что-то пробормотал про бескрайние русские поля после войны и произнес странное слово «poskonny»*.

Конечно, они недолго гадали, что это за странное место и куда делись его волшебные хозяева. У них были дела поважнее. Раз здесь никого нет, тем лучше. Пышные кусты укроют их от посторонних глаз, вода подарит свежесть.

Через час Стив уже испытал райское блаженство раза три. Чтобы как следует запомнить его вкус, он покатал сперму Баки на языке и лишь затем проглотил. А тот, тяжело дыша, словно растекся по твердому земляному полу, и резные листья красиво разрисовали тенями его матово-белую обнаженную кожу. Стив залюбовался им, и опавший было член Баки снова шевельнулся под его взглядом, пробуждаясь к жизни.

И тут снова открылась и закрылась дверь. Послышался топот бегущих ног.

Фейри оказались дюжими молодчиками афробританской наружности в клетчатых костюмах. Нет, похоже, это были враждебные фейри-захватчики, какая-то фейская гопота. Они пришли разорить этот дивный уголок. Но Стив был благодарным гостем. И горячим противником порчи зеленых насаждений.

  


* * *

  


В полумраке кухни Рэя в ожидании хозяина Флетчер просматривал кадры, недавно снятые с помощью жучков-микрокамер. Мирная плантация анаши, прямо готовый материал для презентации на открытии сельскохозяйственной выставки. Он даже представил, как бы это выглядело: «Леди и джентльмены, первый приз в этом году берет ганджубасик сэра…» 

Что за черт? Наверное, последний косяк был лишним. Флетчер протер глаза. На следующих фото среди жизнерадостных резных листьев то расцветал экзотическим цветком чей-то член, то показывалась безупречно округлая задница. Флетчер постучал по экрану, переключая камеры, чтобы получить лучший обзор. Под вечнозеленой конопляной сенью упоенно трахались два накачанных чувака. Он даже позавидовал их увлеченности друг другом. Флетчер поерзал на обширном кожаном диване, еще пять минут назад таком удобном и расслабляющем, – его собственному члену, похоже, стало завидно.

А потом замелькали кадры не то порно-боевика, не то экшн-эротики. 

Так, подумал Флетчер, кажется, он просто задремал в своих мечтах о Голливуде. Обнаженный Капитан Америка и еще какой-то супергеройский тип с железной рукой, не менее обнаженный, разметали пятерку непонятно откуда взявшихся любителей хип-хоп культуры и повязали их шлангами и другими подручными средствами. Крупно – качающийся лист. Тишина. Стоп-кадр.

Ну, в конце концов, как говорится, сон в руку. Он и из этого бреда, когда проснется, сможет соорудить неплохой сценарий. Главное – хороший соавтор и спонсор. В одном Флетчер был уверен точно: дремлет он в правильном месте. Рэй, который всегда в конце концов ведется на его невероятную харизму, не сможет устоять и перед этой идеей.

Звук тормозов где-то в конце садовой дорожки заставил его встряхнуться. Снаружи послышались голоса. Рэй шел к дому в сопровождении неизвестных чуваков повыше него ростом и гораздо шире в плечах. Он явно за что-то их благодарил, голос звучал очень уважительно, так что это вряд ли были новые телохранители Микки. В луче садового фонаря резко блеснула металлическая рука.

**Author's Note:**

> * Посконный – сделанный из волокна, полученного из конопли.


End file.
